1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer enclosures, and particularly to computer enclosures having bezels readily and securely attached thereto.
2. Related Art
Modem-day personal computers often comprise a bezel attached to a computer cage with screws. An example of such attachment is disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application No. 77202169. A tool is needed when the bezel is attached to the cage or detached from the cage. This is unduly inconvenient and time-consuming.
Improved means for attaching bezels to cages have been developed. An example of such means is disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application No. 85202167. A computer cage comprises a pair of side walls. Each side wall defines a pair of openings. The bezel forms a pair of hooks on each of opposite sides thereof. The hooks of the bezel engage with the cage in the corresponding openings, thereby attaching the bezel to the cage. However, the hooks are formed only in the sides of the bezel. There is no engagement between the cage and top or bottom portions of the bezel. Therefore the bezel is not able to be precisely attached to the cage. Furthermore, particularly after repeated use, the hooks are prone to elastically deform and disengage from the openings. Thus the bezel cannot be securely attached to the cage.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a computer enclosure which has a bezel precisely and securely attached thereto.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, a computer enclosure in accordance with the present invention comprises a cage and a bezel. The cage comprises a front plate and a bottom plate. The front plate defines a plurality of locating holes and locking openings. The bottom plate defines a pair of locking apertures. The bezel comprises a plurality of engaging hooks engaging with the front plate in the corresponding locking openings, and a plurality of locating posts received in the corresponding locating holes. The bezel also comprises a pair of arcuate supporting feet. Each supporting foot comprises a horizontal surface abutting against a bottom surface of the bottom plate, and a catch formed on the horizontal surface. The catches abut against a top surface of the bottom plate adjacent the corresponding locking apertures. When the bezel is attached to the cage, the supporting feet are elastically deformed to cause the bezel to be firmly attached to the front plate of the cage.